An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. Small sized UAVs are increasingly used in various fields such as aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, geological survey, and remote sensing.
Since vibrations caused by motors or air flows result in an unsatisfactory aerial photography of camera or video camera secured on gimbal, a damping component is placed between a main-body of the UAV and the gimbal to reduce the camera shocking.